Mary's Story
by Darking Girl
Summary: This is Mary's point of view of the goings on in Pride and Prejudice, here we start to see that she does not mean to be forgotten or silly and how she has changed when she looks back in years to come.
1. Chapter 1

When I look back over P and P, Mary is one of the silly ones, the forgotten ones, the middle one, but at the end of the book she starts to change because she is left alone as all her sisters have left. This is Mary looking back at what her life was like and realising she has changed throughout the book and why she is glad she has changed.

* * *

This be mine, Mary Bennet's, true account of my life past. It is only now after Jane had become Mrs. Bingley, Elizabeth Mrs. Darcy and Lydia Mrs. Wickham that I can look over the past, for it has been near twelve months since sister Jane and brother Charles left for Derbyshire.

I know not _how_ changed I am, but sincerely hope that by my putting of this pen to this paper I shall be directed to the cause of this change. Though I know not _how_ I am changed, I _know_ I am, and am glad that it has happened, for when I think back . . . Never less, I must be on with my thoughts.

I know where I must start and that is most precisely where I shall, the day that we all learned of the exisistance of a Mr. Bingley.

The day was a Sunday, for we had just left church, and one would dearly love to write that the sun was shining but, I believe it was quite cloudy and chilly for a mourn in early September. We soon learned that a certain single, wealthy, young man named Mr. Bingleywas to soon take possession of a large stately house, Netherfield to be precise, before Michaelmas (the twenty ninth of September). Of course papa was eager to 'discourage' mamma with his quick witted disposition, and managed to vex her so very much on the subject of Mr. Bingley marrying one of my sisters, and that he would_ not _visit Mr. Bingley, that as soon as we entered our abode she retired to her bedroom and flatly refused to come out of her chambers for a number of days that papa was simply delighted!

None of us knew for sure that papa would visit Mr. Bingley, though I am sure that Lizzie had a notion, so it came as a shock when we learned that he _had. _Of course mamma pretended that she had known all along that papa would do this exactly, but she fooled no-one. Throughout that day I had to put up with tedious talk on when exactly Mr. Bingley would return papa's visit and whether he should be invited to dinner ( I tried to ignore them whilst reading my book), they got so caught up in their talking that when I removed myself to the little piano forte in the drawing room mamma only made a few calls for me to 'quieten that infernal' and Lydia only made _two_ snide comments, the least _ever _I believe!

* * *

Please, please, please review! I won't continue otherwise and will think that I was silly to have started! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 for you, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Mamma and my sisters began to question papa on the subject of Mr. Bingley after he had revealed that he _had _visited him. I once again derived no satisfaction on this matter but was quite amused by Lydia's ideas of what a gentleman should be like, mainly a man with money and a fondness for dancing, which papa told us Mr. Bingley indeed did enjoy, and also that he was an amiable, agreeable man. Lydia was utterly delighted.

Mamma, of course, saw him marrying one of us, but I know that it would never be me, I was sure it would be Jane or Lizzie for they are the kindest and handsomeness of us….

Mr. Bingley returned papa's visit but only him. Mamma was much put out by this and disconcerted as had dearly wished to see him, and be introduced. I am much ashamed to write that she ran around the house (much in the manner of Kitty and Lydia) until she found, and called us to an upper window at the from of the house. Here we caught our first glimpse of the infamous Mr. Bingley and saw that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse. After all this exertion mamma retired to her chamber, but I was unlucky enough to be caught between a conversation of Lydia's and Kitty's before I could make _my_ escape, in which they argued over which one of them should wear which of their clothes to the ball Mr. Bingley would be present at. I simply and politely told them that perhaps their time could be used in a different fashion as this was a frivolous way to spend it and it could be better spent in educating their minds in an agreeable book. They were not at all polite and disgraced themselves by telling me to be quiet and to go away. I heard them laughing together as I left.

Oh but that is the woe of a middle child! For I have not a Kitty like Lydia, nor do I have a Lizzie like Jane. I am simply the one who tries to melt into the background and does not enjoy the same activities as them, as I hate to dance and trim bonnets. I only share a few things with them, the fact that I breathe, and eat, and live in the same house as them. My dear piano is my only friend, except sister Lizzie does play that a little and asks me occasionally for help. I like it when that happens, it makes me feel like I am noticed.

* * *

Now go and press the button that says 'submit review', I would greatly appreciate it! Coming soon, the ball... 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is, what you have been waiting for, I hope...

* * *

The day of the ball turned out to be well suited to my family's dispositions. Pandemonium was breaking out of every side of the house through Lydia and Kitty arguing and our poor maid's feet running up and down the stairs and up and down the halls to do each of our hairs. I myself simply threw on the first dress that I found that was not stained and was not an everyday dress and when I went down in it mamma did look at me in her _special_ way but she said nothing because she knew it was of no use or she simply did not care (most likely the latter one). 

Everyone except I had made an effort. Jane and Lizzie had followed the 'white is right' rule and looked divine in white cotton and white muslin. Lydia and Kitty, of course thought they knew best and would blatantly deny that they looked quite ill. I of course had no trouble thinking that they looked less then perfect but said nothing of the sort, but, they found no trouble in saying I looked 'insipid' and '_very_ ill.' Well, I at least had the satisfaction of looking better than _them_ in my simple blue gown instead of their peach and violet ones which were absolutely covered in ribbons _and_ lace! Mamma of course thought they looked 'lovely' but she would, they get their dress sense from her for goodness sake! When I looked at Lizzie and Jane I could see they were trying to hide their discomfort, but they also knew it was useless to talk to Lydia and Kitty when they were in this state.

On the ride to the assembly rooms I was quite quiet, but that was nothing surprising, I spent the time looking out the window and listening to the mumbles of my family around me. Lydia, mamma and Kitty were discussing the ball and whom Mr. Bingley would bring and whether any would be male (here Lydia remarked that none could ever like me). Here I was glad that my head was turned for even though I showed no emotion I did and I still do have feelings. How sad I felt at that time, but I simply hid it behind indifference, I became quite apt. Was I really ugly and repulsive to all men in those days? I knew I had no money so perhaps this was my excuse, as no sensible man would wish to marry a poor girl. Dear Jane and Lizzie gave me hope through their marriages and this is truly one of the reasons I feel I have changed, because of them. Thankyou, Thankyou dear Lizzie and Jane, you know not how you have saved me and most likely never will, but, in my heart I know you have saved me. I must admit Lydia's remark did cause me great sadness to think that this was how she thought of me, it hurt so very much. And now that I write this down it makes me almost glad that Lydia married a horrid and wicked man who _is_ indifferent to _her_ and only married her due to one man, Lizzie's noble husband, as he _paid _him too! It makes me so very glad that I have changed and have become better off then her in so many ways. So, if I think about it, I should be quite _glad_ that Lydia treated me thus.

When we reached the ball, I must admit, I headed straight for the seats. Here I placed myself for most of the rest of the evening, listening and watching. From here I observed mamma and my elder sister being introduced to a Mr. Bingley….

"Mrs. Bennet, may I please introduce to you a Mr. Bingley and a Mr. Darcy," said Sir Lucas with a tilt of his head to two young gentleman stood directly behind him.

"Of course you may," said mamma, with her best manners, "we would be very much obliged".

They were introduced and Jane was asked to dance, mamma slipped, she became _very_ eager as Jane was lead off.

"Oh, what a fine pair it is that they make, him being just the right height for dear Jane and…"

"Mamma!" cut in Lizzie, with a slight tilt of her head towards the near enough to hear Mr. Darcy.

After a while I heard mamma's voice from across the room exclaiming about 'dear Mr. Bingley' and Lydia's and Kitty's naive attempts at flirting with the young men assembled, and, them talking about me….

"Lydia, do you not think that Mary is a wallflower?"

"Indeed she is not, she is so very much worse than a wallflower, she has no future. One of us shall _have_ to look after her and pay for her as she will certainly never marry for who would want to marry _that_! And, I shall tell you now, it shall certainly _never_ be me! La, wallflower indeed!"

Here I had to leave, I did not want to give her the satisfaction of my hot tears. Oh, how I hated her then. And this is a girl I am supposed to call sister? That is not sisterly behaviour!

On the way home Lizzie told us about how Mr. Darcy had called her 'tolerable' and mamma was shocked and felt compelled to tell us several times that this was 'outrageous' and repeated it to papa in her high pitched sequel. Then we all retired to bed.

I listened to the house quietened down, waiting for everyone to fall asleep, and when I judged it so, I began to get dressed and started to creep away to my favourite place.

Very well, I must confess to you that I lied when I said I had no friends, well, mayhap I did not tell _all_ the facts…

* * *

I shall only update when i get at least 4 reviews, so you must press that little blue/purple button to get more. Spread the word! haha! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here dear reader is the next installment of my wonderful (ha) story for you to read, as read you do! However, oh why, oh why do you not leave reviews? I had about ninety hits for it, but only five reviews! I find these useful and such joy I recieve when I see I have a review...will you not bring me this happiness?

* * *

I crept down the stairs in our house with an air that I am sure a burglar would have admired. As I slowly opened the door, I looked back into the house thinking how I hated it and how I loved to leave it in my midnight escapades. Like a thief I stole out into the dark, leaving my troubles and woes and the ugly middle sister, Mary Bennet, behind me, until I had to return. 

Round the back of the house I ran, my dress billowing behind me, in a style that would have scandalised mamma, and made Lizzie love me. She never knew how well I ran!

I breathed in the sweet night air as I crossed the many fields to the one place I loved, that did not have, or never shall have a piano. No, for this house had no need of one, though I am quite sure one could _not_ have made it better. The house was tiny, I can not call it a cottage or a house, for it would truly be a lie, in fact it was more in the style of a hut. To my great satisfaction, every time I came I fell in love with it all over again. Each time, to me, it had more charm, more flowers growing in the beds and more ivy around the windows and door. Ah, how good it was to go '_home_'.

I had no need to knock on the door, I simply strolled in to find dear Alison and Michael on their chairs (where they always were when I came). They did not get up as manners were not needed anymore, and they did not care for my time keeping as for them it was always night. Yes, dear Alison and Michael were both blind and made their way through life in their way till the day they died.

Happiness could never describe how I felt each time I came. Here I was myself, they did not see a girl who no one knew or someone everyone despised. They loved me for me, and I loved them for them.

"Hello!" I called out.

"Ahh, Mary you haf come!" called back dear Alison in her wonderful voice, more dear to me than anything, "Come, come sit by thee fire, you'll catch a cold if thou doesn't"

I walked towards the fire and sat down on what was called my chair. I needed not to ask them if they needed anything, for, already at their feet lay their meal and cups. The ones called 'mine' were in front of my chair.

A simpler, plainer but wholesome meal compared to the ones we had at home, but in my mind, so much more friendlier and happier. Never at papas house did I enjoy myself as I did at dear Alison's and Michaels for such a _very, very_ long time!

Our conversation was almost always the same, they asked me how I had been, I replied 'well'. I asked their health, they were also 'well'.

After this it was much more fun! I let my imagination run wild.

"Mary? Tell all about your day!" asked Michael.

"Today…..today! Well, first I went for a long ride on my darling, _Florence_ (my make believe horse) and we jumped such high fences, laughing and splashing in the great puddles we made! La, it was complete fun. Then, this evening we went to a ball and, oh, how wonderful it was! Such dancing and frolics I have _never_ seen….."

Dear Alison cut in, "Ohhh, hoe many dances did you dance, what did you wear, did you receive any complements and hoe many?"

"Oh, goodness me, I danced every dance and never once sat down, so many men wanted to dance with me! My dress was of a white muslin with green, and ferns laid just", here I touched her shoulders where the imaginary ferns had laid, "and such dainty slippers! Such tiny rosebuds that adorned them! Oh, and I heard one compliment, such a nice one it was, all about how I would make a wonderful bride and would grace the courts of St. James!" I gasped out in a hurry.

They 'awwwwed' in all the right places and I could not help feel a little guilty at my lies and wish from the bottom of my heart that they _were_ true! Oh, how I wish that I could have done all these things and was not ashamed of my _real_ life as it was not fantastic at all. My friends only knew so much about me, that I was the daughter of a gentleman, I had sisters, and my name was Mary. I never told them my last name, fearing they may tell someone (who, I never knew) and that I was a dowdy girl with no prospects.

Perhaps I should write down how I found these kind people? I think I should.

I was walking out of doors one day, as I was not allowed to play my piano (mamma had a headache), and accidentally went the wrong way. Alone I stood in this strange field that looked different from any others I had ever walked upon. I heard a brook babbling round the corner of the field, so, I followed it, and came upon the most picturesque scene I have ever beheld. Such a scene it was. Imagine, dear paper, a green lush valley field to the _brim_ with wild flowers, primroses, violets, dog roses, the biggest brightest poppies you have ever seen! The tiny brook, babbling away, and the hut over run by the flowers. I heard a voice singing a sweet song. Never if I tried all my life on this world would I be able to utter sweet sounds as this voice, never. Suddenly, another voice joined in, just as sweet but lower, and such music did they make. That is, until a dog started to bark. Rascal was his name, and he betrayed my being in this forbidden valley, but thank him I do, for now I am on most intimate terms with those two voices. The voices of dear Alison and Michael.

* * *

Such joy, it is the end. Four reviews for me to update! Awwww, I am the proud owner of a bonnet! Such fun to wear to school, with my parrasol , and soon to have (hopefully) cape!!!! Hahahaha!!! Please review!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

I feel I must apologise for the lengthy wait. I could bore you with excuses, butt hey are boring, and, of course the same for everyone. Thus, I hope you appreciate the fact that I slaved over this chapter for a long time (an evening in fact, harhar) and that it has indeed finally arrived! Yayness.

Therefore enjoy.

* * *

Back home I pondered my life. Why was I a liar to my two dearest friends in the world? Why was I unable to tell them the truth? That I was, in all truth, a nobody.

Thoughts drift dear paper. I must recollect that day once more.

That day, when Rascal first barked at me, and a call from within that house of "who be that?". I could hardly ignore that voice, it needed to be obeyed, so I called out "a stranger".

"Ahh, we be lovers of strangers here. Come! Enter our abode!"

A strange sense of security entered my body, and warmth flooded into my very veins as I entered the threshold of that door. I remember the gloom, the darkness flooding around me, covering me, making me one of its own.

"What be your name?" a female voice asked

"M-M-Mary…" I stuttered.

"Our names be Alison and Michael. Pray excuse us for not getting up." said the man rather abruptly. "You see, we are blind."

"Ohh… I am ever so sorry, I did not mean to intrude. You see I momentarily lost my direction whilst out a walking and I ended up in that field outside. It is so beautiful. I would have slipped away unnoticed if it were not for that dog. I do apolo…".

"Rascal."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Rascal. The dog's name. It be Rascal"

"Ohh".

Dear, dear Rascal. If only that day could have been the least of my problems. No longer do I have to face such small trivial things such as stumbling upon two of the nicest people I am ever to meet.

However, once again I am getting ahead of myself.

That very night as I lay in my soft bed of goose feathers I thought of their beds, made of but straw, and thought that immediately tomorrow I would rectify the problems and clear up all the lies I had told my two friends. With this in mind I was able to satisfy myself and calmed myself with the notion that I would also take them a delightful little cake I had seen in the pantry.

I slept like the dead. But dreamed of children. And dreaming of children is bad. It signifies death.

I woke in a cold sweat and tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to rid my self of those thoughts of mine on death. '_It is but a dream_' I told myself.

Yet, when I reached the quaint little cottage. What did I but see? It shocked my very insides, and my eyes began to weep. No more was the pretty cottage. It had been burnt to the ground.

"Alice! Michael!" I cried,.

A little girl, quite dirty with mud, stood by the gate, with a woman I can only presume was her mother.

"Please Ma'am" she said with a little curtsy, "they are over yonder".

I did not see them. Only two lumps covered by white cotton where there. Where could they be, I wondered. Walking a little, and calling out their names.

My curious nature began to get the better of me. I wished quite dreadfully to see what lay beneath the cloth. I walked over. Solemnly. Slowly. Reaching down to pull back one corner, to distinguish what exactly the lump was. I am quite certain you already knew what lay beneath. You at least were not as blind as me.

I was moved by the blackened corpses that were once dear Alice and Michael, tears sprang from my eyes to leave a glittering trail down my checks. And the very cake I had taken from the pantry that morning fell to the ground. It was not just material on the ground. They were funeral shrouds.

Oh! How blind I was when I reached their abode to think they still lived! Such heartache that I never was able to tell them the truth, just when I had decided to!

Cruel! Hateful! Unjust world!

The little girl once more saw me as I was leaving the bodies. I am quite certain she knew I had been crying. But, on closer inspection, I realised that so to had she. Tracks had been cleared on her dirty check.

"I'm sorry for your loss" she said in a rather throaty voice.

"As am I, and, for your loss too, but, pray tell me, how did you know them?"

"I was the one who fetched them their food Ma'am. And did little 'odd jobs' around the house. I'm really going to miss them," here her tears started afresh, "they were so kind to me! And now they have gone. Gone! Forever!"

"No little one. Not forever. You shall see them again when you go to Heaven. But you must not wish them back. In Heaven they will be able to see Him, and they will be as happy as happy can be."

"But that does not stop my heartache!"

"But time will. I promise".

We comforted each other as the day passed. But to soon she had to leave. Time still continued to pass, even though two of the greatest people had left it, never to return again.

When the sun slowly started to sink I realised I must be missed at home. Many hours had passed since I left early that morning.

I ran. Ran like the hare. Across hills, and brooks, and seemingly endless expanses of grass. Till I reached home.

Tearing of my bonnet. I walked into the house.

* * *

Thankyou. Oh, and please tell me what you think... 


	6. Chapter 6

To those of you who care. I appologise for the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer. I just don't seem to have enough time what with exams, the beginning of the University thing, homework, reading, the list goes on. But soon... I SHALL BE FREE!! Yes, to write more. But first I have to leave for Camp. And Harry Potter arrives! FINALLY

* * *

Much of a reception was there to meet me. Hill took the bonnet from my chilled fingers. Looking sideways, no doubt, at my tear stained face. Next came sister Jane. Enveloping me in a warm embrace. 

"What has happened sister dear?" she asked.

A dilemma faced me. Should I tell the truth, and, admit that I had been sneaking out of the house to visit commoners, and that I was the one who took all that went missing. With this information, certain sisters of mine, would be able to mock me, and with minds uncultured by reading, but through gossip, they would remember this forever more, and, never let me forget it.

Yet lying was wrong. To already dismiss them, after they had not lain cold for even a day. What to do?

Lizzie saw this inwards struggle, and my look of fright at mamma and my younger sisters.

"Papa, I think Mary needs to be walked around the garden for a short time to rid her of her chill. Exercise will warm her, I believe. And Jane and I will provide company."

Papa was not an insensible man. He too saw my inner demons. "Yes Lizzie, Jane. That is the precise cure. Go."

"Go!? When this young madam has been out of this house for god knows how long. You simply are letting her go! Mr. Bennet I must dispersuade you, it cannot be so! Have some compassion for my nerves!" cried mamma passionately.

"Madam! I have spoken. And if you had taken your maternal duties more seriously, an event like this may have been averted! Think on that!" retorted Papa.

I had no problem telling my two sensible sisters the events that had enfolded that day, and before. They wept tears of sorrow. Bonding with me in a way that I never felt possible. One I had only dreamed of.

It is nice to be loved.

They wanted to know did I not have any other friends in the world.

At the tender age of nineteen, I foolishly, and innocently replied "my piano forte".

They had, at least, the good grace not to laugh, They looked at me in that way that older sister do though. I felt like crying again.

Jane and Lizzie than debated on how I could be persuaded to make friends. I drifted away to the times when it was easier. When Alice and Michael were alive. When I had all the friends I needed.

My older sisters soon decided upon a plan of action. But it was soon put to rest. Jane had been invited to dine with Mr. Bingley's sisters, and was sent there immediately. I was forgotten. The beauty of the family had fallen ill whilst ridding to Netherfield and was abed there with but Lizzie for company.

I drifted within and without the house in a dream like state. My piano forte was forgotten, books, placed aside. I simply had no notion of what to do.

Days passed. They still do

I never forgot.

I never will.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

That ill day was soon forgot by my dearest sisters. They had more dire attentions, and all to soon all the anticipation of a ball. I hardly noticed that a Mr. Collins had come to stay, as, he took little notice of me I replied with the same gesture. Little conversation passed betwixt us. He had but eyes for Lizzie.

* * *

I appologise for the message at the top. Everything just 'blahhed' on me. Now... to eat pie! 


End file.
